


THOUGH YOU DIE, LA RESISTANCE LIVES ON

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Apocalypse, Beating, Guns, Other, Prison, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the distant flames, they bellow in the night<br/>You fight in all our names for what we know is right<br/>And when you all get shot, and cannot carry on<br/>Though you die, La Resistance lives on</p>
            </blockquote>





	THOUGH YOU DIE, LA RESISTANCE LIVES ON

**Author's Note:**

> future eduardo fic because i fucking love eduardo fuck you

Three people a rebellion does not make, but one fact had arisen over the years: Eduardo was as overambitious as he was stupid at times. It could've been four people. Then again, if there were four people, he wouldn't have started a rebellion in the first place.

With Mark's charisma and Todd's...unadulterated pure levels of just being terrifying, the following increased. Everyone loves the underdog, right? They were outnumbered by the Red Army, thousands and millions to about 15 or 16 angry, malnourished 30-something-year-olds. The only thing standing between the resistance and a new world was an ugly Norski and his stupid dogs.

Todd was the undercover worker. He was kind, dangerous and an amazing liar. Not only that, but being of a once-was communist country, clearly he had some sort of advantage with the applications. Once at night, once in the morning and once in the middle of the day if he could, he'd call in by a phone and then simply dictate his current position. 

Perhaps he should've been quieter.

No, Todd was always quiet. Maybe he should've just gone in as a spy rather than an undercover soldier. No matter what blunder or whose fault it was, the poor bastard was caught red-handed in search of secret documents.

He had one roommate left. It was awful.

Before Eduardo finally made his plans, many left. This included his last friend, Mark. Nobody wanted to die, even for a righteous cause. An already pathetic number of rebels then went down to 7. They were all hungry, and angry, and volatile, and their leader had all but lost his drive. He wanted to show he was good for something. For Jon's sake, or Todd's sake, or even his own.

They all stood before the base, gazing into the red sun. Eduardo and his 6 companions. He didn't know them by real names - Vietnamese girl, midget, tattoo guy, girl who looks like a lizard, old woman and drag queen. Close enough. 

He never saw any of them again, anyhow.

Four of them were shot dead. The short one, the lizard girl, the one with the tattoos and the old lady. The other two escaped mostly unharmed. And Eduardo? Eduardo was captured, easy. He saved the other two, in fact. He was thrown in solitary confinement. Not with his friends, but alone. There was no noise, nothing. It was lonely, and it was painful.

"Comfortable?"

His thoughts one day were interrupted by a knock on the prison cell door. Tord, and two of his goons to boot. "I would've left you alone, you know. If you hadn't gotten in my way, then you wouldn't have caused this."

"Go away." He would've gone up to him and glared. His wrist, however, was chained to a wall in the back. It'd be pointless to try. What would he do if he got out? Run?

"Well, I figured you'd want to attend your own roommate's execution."

He stood at the very back. Tord held his left hand, keeping him in place and conversing with his other two dogs. "Patryk, don't flatter me. You silly little bastard." It was like a school assembly rather than an execution. There were cheers and applause as Todd lost his head.

Eduardo wasn't sure what to do. Cry because he lost? Or laugh because he thought he could win? Instead he did nothing.

When he too was on the chopping block mere days later, he said nothing. He gazed at the floor in silence, with no reason to speak. "Any last words?" Paul gently poked him, perhaps worried he'd already died. "Hello?"

"...No."

The blade didn't fall as fast as he wanted. It was a split second before he died, and he saw all of the pained looks in their eyes as they watched him die. There were no angels raising their hands and lifting him, but rather, a grim inferno in the pits. After all, he brought this upon himself.


End file.
